


Now?

by gingerbreadlove



Series: Before Ever After [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, What does Fitz think of kids...?, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/pseuds/gingerbreadlove
Summary: Time-wise, this is the first part of this series. Fitzsimmons discuss having kids while setting up the Academy, which leads to some...fun times in the lab if you know what I mean, and you know exactly what I mean. This isn't smut, but there's a lot of kissing, and it's obvious where it would lead...





	Now?

“Fitz?” Jemma’s voice lulled with a curious tone as they sat in their freshly completed private lab at the new Shield Sci-Tech Academy they were building together, planning to run.

He looked up from his paperwork, eyes widening brightly, his lips kissing his teeth. “Hm?” He hummed, glancing once more at the pages he was filling out before setting them down. “What is it?”

Jemma shrugged, frowning lightly, eyes glimmering. “Oh it’s just a question…”

Fitz rolled his chair to her desk and leaned over her shoulder, assuming the question was over her work, until she closed out of her tab and let her fingers stray along his shoulder. He lowered his eyebrows, not sure what to expect next.

“Have you ever…” Jemma began slowly, toying with Fitz’s sleeve, folding and unfolding the loose fabric.

Fitz nodded with curiosity, urging her on.

She let out a small chuckle, letting go of the cardigan, and trailing her fingers down his arm. “Have you ever thought about kids?” Her eyes settled on Fitz’s face as she watched carefully for his reaction.

He inhaled deeply, leaning back in his chair. It took him a moment to answer, questions running through his mind. “I suppose...not a lot…” His eyebrows were lowered and he worked his jaw softly in thought before letting his eyes flicker up to meet hers. “You have, I’m assuming.”

Jemma brought her thumb to her lip, chewing it softly. “I guess.” She shrugged, knowing full well she had given quite a bit of thought to kids as of late. They were out of the field for the most part, settling down as professors. Now was as good a time as they would get. “I was just curious what you thought…do you want…?” She took a breath, gauging her husband’s response.

He looked back at her, unsure. Kids were a big responsibility. A lifelong commitment. That was a big decision that would change everything. They cost money and time, they smelled funny, were sticky, got stuck places, cried, drooled, screamed, always fell over, broke things… His mind added more unattractive traits to the list before he let his eyes float across Jemma’s face. Looking at her redirected his thoughts. Kids were miracles. The collision of love and science. The very creation of life. A life that would have both his and Jemma’s genes woven into the fibers of its being. He could see it. A little girl with Jemma’s deeply curious eyes. He could feel the warmth of lulling her to sleep, of teaching her to read, of sneaking her cookies, of being the father he’d never had. And to do it all with Jemma. It terrified and excited him all at once. Having a kid with Jemma made everything different. It wouldn’t be just a sticky, smelly baby that would fall over and cry. It would be a miracle, a perfect, warm bundle that would bring tears of awe to his eyes whenever it did anything new. He would marvel at its perfection because it was something Jemma and him had made. A smile had spread over his face, and Jemma laughed.

“What is it?” She asked, narrowing her eyes warmly.

“What?” He asked, his cheeks warming softly.

“That face, what’s it for?” Jemma’s head tilted softly, her hands going back to fiddling with Fitz’s sweater.

“I think...a kid would be great, Jemma.” The corner of his lips were curved up. He parted his mouth slightly as he looked at her, just enough for his teeth to softly chew on his lower lip.

Jemma felt warmth spread through her stomach, and she grinned. “Really?”

Fitz was hooked on the idea now, his gaze set on her, eyes glimmering as he nodded.

She smiled back, her eyes reflecting his gleam, then suddenly losing the star-struck look. “Wait, right now?” She asked, her breath catching. She had been thinking a lot, but had she really planned it out? Was now the right time? Was it too soon?

“Why not?” Was Fitz’s reply. They weren’t getting any younger. They’d waited long enough to get together, why put off having something else that they both wanted?

Jemma’s gaze softened again, melting at his warmth. One eyebrow quirked up, and she glanced around the lab, which she knew was empty, of course. “Now now?” She knew the answer by the look sparkling in his eyes.

He chewed at his lip again, and Jemma knew there was no turning back now. She grinned. His smile always got her. “It is a private lab.” He was shrugging his cardigan off. God, that was hot. The way it slid off his shoulders. The way his torso rolled leisurely to escape its grasp as it tried to catch on his button-up.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, searching for the most suitable table, already knowing which one she had in mind. Fitz leaned over her, his arms wrapping around her waist to hold her back, eyes dancing with passion. Their smiles melted into each other, eyes closing, and Fitz pulled Jemma to a stand. Her hands brushed up onto his cheeks, cupping them and guiding his mouth. They tightened their grips around each other, the embrace warm and filled with burning desire.

“I love you.” Fitz mumbled breathlessly against Jemma’s lips as her practiced hands undid his top buttons, cool fingers brushing the warm skin of his collar-bone, sending a shiver through him, but not from the cold.

She smiled into the kiss. “Shh...” She laughed, her lips locking against his again as she led the way to the lab table--which, thankfully, was still empty, as they were just moving in. Her back pressed into the tabletop, and she let Fitz’s arms hoist her up onto it. She grinned as he did so, undoing his remaining buttons as he leaned into her, following her onto the table.


End file.
